


legacy of blades

by BlueSapphire718



Series: from the stars above (the cosmos are alight) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Baker!Kolivan, Druid!Antok, Gen, Hacker!Thace, M/M, Magical Voltron Character(s), Other, Regris is adopted by Antok, Teacher!Ulaz, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphire718/pseuds/BlueSapphire718
Summary: At Marmora Cafe, there’s far too many incidents that involves them with Voltron, an Altea High School organization for the homeless, and the Galra Incorporation, led by Zarkon.It leads them back into a life they all thought they left behind.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Antok & Keith & Kolivan & Regris & Thace & Ulaz (Voltron), Antok & Kolivan & Thace & Ulaz, Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s), The Blade of Marmora & Voltron Paladins
Series: from the stars above (the cosmos are alight) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553083
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“Where’s the coffee maker?” Thace asks sternly, making him wince at the tone he knows that would only lead to disaster. Ulaz turns around to see Kolivan shrug as the other man neatly squeezes the bag of cream into little flowers at the edge of the cake.

“Regris took it,” Antok says, eyes focused on the computer. “He said he was going to make it better than, I quote, ‘whoever made this hideous pile of junk.’ I also have reason to believe he took it to his little corner office.”

The grip Thace has on his cup makes Ulaz wonder if the man is going to break it. The pencil does, though. It cracks in half, wood splintering and Kolivan finally looks up from the cake. Then he says flatly, “I hope that wasn’t your last pencil, Thace. I would hate to buy you another pack when this was the second pack you went through this week.”

“No, Leader,” the man mutters, and he takes note of how suddenly Kolivan stiffens at the title. It’s still habit to call Kolivan ‘Leader,’ even if the man hates it. “This was the first pencil of the pack you brought me. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to find Regris and get my coffee maker back.”

“It’s technically Kolivan’s!” Ulaz calls after Thace, and gets a middle finger in response. He’s slightly offended that his best friend would do that to him. He turns back towards the tests he needs to finish, picking up a pen and circling the first question he sees wrong.

Comfortable silence soon enters the atmosphere, only broken when Antok hums a familiar tune from their childhood. Kolivan joins in, humming along with Antok as he quickly slices fruits (the art of turning fruits into flowers will always be lost to Ulaz) and places them onto the cake. 

He doesn’t remember the last time when they have had peace like this, without the shouts and screams echoing throughout the air. Without red staining their vision, and without the pain in his chest when they gather around to perform a final ritual. But he’ll take this while he can, before the peace is ruined again.

There’s at least the familiar bickering between the four of them, ever since they started Marmora Cafe.

Ulaz hums as he marks another test, clicks his tongue as he feels a pair of eyes burning on his back. He turns around to see Antok with his usual eyepatch and a smirk dancing on the other man’s face. Can remember the days they get in trouble when Antok wears that smirk. Remembers how Antok laughed with that smirk when they got off.

That’s most likely one of the reasons why Kolivan fell in love with Antok, and refuses to admit it for his life. Stubborn to the bone, just like how he remembers.

“Is there something wrong, Antok?” Ulaz asks, placing down his pen while raising his eyebrow at him. The taller man only shakes his head, pointing towards the door and- oh. He can hear the loud voices of Thace, Regris, and another familiar person as they argue.

Keith must be off from school already, if he’s home this quickly.

“Seriously, it was a pile of junk, Thace,” Regris protests as they go through the doorway, brushes past the curtains as Thace and Keith follows him in. “Like, who even uses levers anymore- hi, Kolivan, Antok, Ulaz- but that’s not my point, just let me fix it for you...”

Keith just lets out a quiet laugh, gives them a nod in acknowledgement as Thace splutters in disagreement. “You know, Uncle Thace, Regris’ kinda right,” the youngest of them drawls. ‘Uncle’ Thace turns towards Keith with a look of betrayal, and Ulaz can only smother a laugh. “It _is_ old-fashioned.”

“You are a traitor,” Thace says with a straight face. “The absolutely worst traitor. I’m your uncle, why can’t you just be on my side for once?”

“Regris promised me to tinker with his motorcycle.”

The man only lifts a hand to his head, letting out a dramatic groan as his eyes closes and he does an even more dramatic sweep of his arms. “My own nephew, betraying me for a motorcycle... what has this world come to?”

“Falling over in exasperation due to your dramatics,” Kolivan deadpans, elegantly placing his finished cake into a box. Ulaz and Antok only chuckles at that, Keith and Regris giving each other a high-five. He can remember how long Kolivan had to deal with Thace’s... unnecessary traits when the man was placed under drugs to keep him barely conscious.

“You are the worst, Kolivan,” Thace informs the said man dryly. “Learn to take a joke for once.”

“Only when you stop fooling around and act like an adult for once.”

“Which is never.”

“Exactly.” Kolivan then picks up the box, eyes Thace very carefully before he heads to the front where their desserts are displayed. Ulaz wonders if the man is considering murdering Thace in his sleep. A very good possibility, especially after what they’ve been through. “I’ll handle the front, call me in when dinner’s ready.”

“Yes, Leader,” they all chorus, and he barely catches the suppressed flinch Kolivan makes before their Leader leaves for the front. Antok gives the others a quick glance, before heading after the man, passing Thace and giving him a quick whisper.

The grim nod the man gives has Ulaz worrying.

Regris and Keith heads to the kitchen, shooting recipes between each other with loud chatter, unaware of what's happening behind them. Thace follows them, glances back towards him and nods to where Kolivan and Antok are. He understands what the man is conveying, and he nods back.

Thace then disappears into the kitchen with the two teenagers, leaving him to his own thoughts. Ulaz frowns, thins his lips into a straight line. Perhaps he should check in on Kolivan’s health again...

But first, he has to finish marking these tests.


	2. Chapter 2

_ He can feel the hum of magic in the air, and it feels heavy and unnatural. _

_ Kolivan takes a struggling breath of air, glancing at his unit as he unsheathes his blade and tilts his head to the side. He’s slightly glad for the mask covering his face, for if someone realizes this is slightly affecting him, it could destroy the entire purpose of their mission. _

_ He quickly points his blade at one of his unit, motioning them to head to the right. Directs the others to their own position and feels a hiss of a hex behind him, before he moves. He moves and his blade slides right into the hex, shatters it into an explosion. _

_ So they’re here. Hiding and waiting in invisible shadows where he can’t see them. Waiting to kill them off one by one. _

_ He doesn’t know what to expect from Druids, but from what he remembers his mentor taught him while training, they have powerful spells that can make illusions into reality, all the forgotten magic that’s left in the world. However, his mentor had told him quietly with a vicious smile on her lips, he has an advantage. _

_ Kolivan can sense magic. _

_ Closing his eyes allows him to have a sense of an imaginary vision of his surroundings, auras flashing through his mind and closed eyes. He holds his blade above his head, assuming a battle stance as he sees a stream of hexes and curses heading towards him. _

_ Swings his blade into the magic, watches it explode into blackness, and Kolivan barely dodges another wave of them. He quickly deflects a few spells back, his sword moving, hearing screams and curses of loathing as he continues. Hisses when one spell hits his shoulder, leaving a burn that has him aching. _

_ He can hear spells flashing past him and his unit’s clashes as he quickly dashes forth and launches himself at a Druid. He feels one of his unit send a small push of telepathic energy, telling him to finish up so they can finish their mission. He sends back a similar wave, before telling his unit to go ahead without him, because this mission is more important than waiting for him to come back. _

_ A pause, before a weak agreement comes to him, and that signals the end of their little mental conversation. He turns his attention back to the Druid and a spell hits him, makes his knees nearly buckle from the pain. He nearly gasps in pain. He keeps going, anyways. _

_ This Druid’s magic is stronger than the rest, he realizes when he goes to slash down at the Druid. Kolivan doesn’t see the tail heading towards him, before he’s sent backwards, rolling on the ground. He tastes iron in his mouth and spits out blood, straightens his lips into a thin line and- _

_ There’s the Druid. _

_ Kolivan immediately twists his body to dodge an incoming spell, and brings down his blade with a vicious swing. Feels it cut into flesh, and in the privacy of his mask, opens his eyes to see a familiar face smiling weakly at him. _

_ His heart stops. _

_ It’s Antok. His blade is right where Antok’s heart is- _

_ “A-Antok, n-no, no, don’t die, please don’t die-” _

“Kolivan?” His eyes open to see Antok hovering over him, worry etching in his face. “Are you alright?”

Oh.

It was just a dream. Kolivan swallows, pushes himself up to lean against the backboard of the bed he shares with Antok. He avoids looking into the other man’s eyes, remembering how easily his own blade had sunk into his lover. Remembers how terrified he felt in that dream because he killed-

“Deep breaths,” he hears Antok murmur to him. Feels warmth by his side and an arm wrapping around him, and he slightly relaxes. Antok’s tail wraps itself around his waist. “Stay with me, love. Come on, deep breath, count to four.”

He does that.

“Hold to one.”

He does that, too.

“Breathe out for four.”

He finishes.

“Let’s do it again.”

They repeat the entire process, over and over again, and slowly, he relaxes against Antok’s side. Kolivan licks dry lips, looking up into his lover’s eyes and holds his gaze, finishing the process by thinning his lips and keeping his expression neutral.

Antok doesn’t ask about his dream, only gently pinning him down back onto their bed as he leans over him with a tender look on his face. He reaches up with his hands, weaving one into Antok’s hair and the other tracing the eyepatch the man was wearing.

“I don’t deserve you,” Kolivan murmurs, tracing his scars with a finger and watches how the man follows it with his gaze.

“To be honest, I don’t deserve you, either,” Antok counters quietly, leaning down to press his forehead against his own. It’s an intimate act between them, without any kissing or whatever lovers do these days, but it’s something sacred, special to them both. It gives him the feeling of as long as he has Antok by his side, he doesn’t need anything else.

“Why is that?” He feels Antok’s breath hitch and feels the man’s tail curling around his ankle with a gentle squeeze. 

“You’re too self-sacrificing, love. Indulge yourself with me. I want to see you a little pleased with something I do to you.”

Kolivan lets out a snort of amusement at that, giving a small chuckle as he shakes his head. He’s fine with whatever Antok plans with just the two of them, even if it’s a quick round. “I don’t mind, as long as you’re with me.”

“Cliche,” his lover says amusedly, smiling that radiant smile of his. He’s still so very much in love with that smile and this man, and he can still feel his heart beat faster when Antok smiles at him. “You need to relax, Kolivan, and enjoy the peace we have right now.”

“I suppose.” They lapse into comfortable silence.

Kolivan doesn’t mind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not realize I like writing these two together until I actually wrote them. I'm slowly writing chapters for this, and I promise that there will be mostly fluff next chapter. Mostly. Maybe.
> 
> Kolivan's one of the rare magic users; magic sensors are incredibly rare since magic always comes in healing abilities, conjuring items, etc, and most people can't sense magic. Druid magic is mostly just word spells, shapeshifting, illusions, and so on.
> 
> Just to clarify.
> 
> Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Antok stares at the hopeful faces in front of him, feels the urge to shapeshift into his original form, but he holds it back by rubbing the side of his face with one of his hands. Why does this always happen to him? He didn’t ask to raise Keith, Regris, and their group of hellions.

He really didn’t.

It’s Thace’s fault, and Kolivan’s fault for allowing this. Even if he does love these kids.

Not that he’ll let his lover know that.

“You want to make an Altea organization for the homeless,” he repeats blankly and ignores Pidge’s excited nod. “And you want Cafe Marmora to support it.”

“Yes, indeed, Mr Antok!” Allura says eagerly, and he notes the high-pitched tone in her voice as he stares at her. Shiro stands beside her with a serious look on his face, seemingly concentrating on the issue at hand. Perhaps he should ask Kolivan’s nephew to see why his boyfriend agreed to this.

Adam should know if Shiro agreed to this or not.

Altea High School is famous for their student-runned organizations and programs, but it’s mostly to help students and their families. Not helping the entire community and city in general, if he can recall correctly when he and Thace visited the school for an open house with Keith.

Who is he kidding, though? Every time he expects at least one of these hellions to do something, they did another thing entirely. Like the time Ulaz was invited to give a lecture about biology, and the said lecture was somehow turned into a dissection of an entire pig.

 _An entire pig_.

Sometimes Antok wonders how he manages to deal with this group of hellions. How Kolivan manages to care for them. How Thace manages to slow them down. How Ulaz manages to talk to them. How they all manage to take care of five teenagers- wait.

He narrows his eye as he carefully notes each head of the teenagers. “Where is Lance? And Hunk? And Romelle? On that note, where’s Adam?”

Allura beams at him with a bright smile. Too fake to be genuine, which means they’re hiding something. “What are you talking about, Mr Antok?” she asks, still glowing at him as he waits for their answer. He’s not exactly sure about their eagerness to keep him away from the four he’s mentioned, but it’s making him wary.

A little too wary, for his own liking.

“Well?” he prompts, looks over to Regris and Keith with his eyebrow raised. “Something you would like to share with me?”

Regris shrugs nonchalantly. “Well...”

“Antok.” His lover’s flat tone catches his attention instead of Regris’ answer. Makes him slightly turn towards the door, where Kolivan is... holding his blade? He must have been staring too hard when Kolivan sighs, a resigned look in his eyes. “I would be delighted if you told me the hellions have arrived.”

Ah, that explains the resigned look; the look of “I am going to die from this bullshit that you didn’t bother to warn me about.”

“... I am currently being distracted by another matter,” Antok says slowly, walking over to pluck the blade out of his lover’s hands. The man doesn’t resist, flatly staring back with a neutral expression on his face. “What are you doing with your blade?”

“I got attacked.”

“By four hellions?”

“We are not hellions!” Pidge’s voice calls over to them. “We’re normal teenagers!”

Kolivan ignores her correction and flatly answers, “Yes.”

He is beginning to doubt the sincerity of the concept of them being ‘normal teenagers.’ Knowing Regris and Keith, they’ve most likely taught the others of their little group the ‘self-defence lessons’ Thace and Ulaz taught them. However, they’re not harming any innocent civilians so he’s fine with it.

At least this is less worse than the time they’ve dyed Thace’s hair shampoo purple and put itching powder in it.

Or the time they’re rewired the entire security system Thace created himself.

Or the time they’ve managed to lure three serial killers to Cafe Marmora.

Or the time they’ve accidentally summoned several succubuses and incubuses with an amateur ritual (which resulted with Kolivan being nearly kidnapped for their royal family).

 _Yes_ , he thinks in relief. It’s less worse than that.

“HOLY SHIT, GET OFF ME, YOU FUCKING BRATS!” Antok winces, Thace’s voice shrieking and echoing inside the house. Speak of the devil. “OH MY GOD, GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME, WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN GET THAT FROM?”

He glances towards Kolivan, who reaches out to take his blade from his hands with a stoic look on his face. Then the man calmly walks out of the room as if nothing happened. Perhaps he should pray for the hellions and Thace’s sake, since Kolivan has _that_ look in his eyes.

Regris grins happily, clasping his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Well, Ulaz is the last one to convince today,” he says cheerfully, like they haven’t just wreaked havoc on their quiet little home. Sometimes he wonders why he bothered to adopt Regris when he’s actually a little _shit_. “Let’s go find him!”

Shiro leads the group out of the room with a happy hum, makes him stare at their leaving backs. Maybe he should get a bottle of vodka from the wine cabinet, to make himself drunk from all of this. He didn’t deserve to have this much pain in his life.

“LEADER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT YOUR BLADE DOWN, YOU DON’T NEED IT TO KILL THESE THINGS.” A howl of anguish washes through the house. “OH MY FUCKING GOD, YOU NEARLY STABBED ME THERE. LEADER!”

Never mind. Correction; he’s going to need that bottle of vodka, and nothing is stopping him from getting drunk today.

(If he decides to kidnap Kolivan for himself during that fiasco and cuddle the smaller man in their bed after a few shots of vodka, with him slowly unbraiding his lover’s hair, no one needs to know.

No one needs to know how he very much enjoys curling around his lover when tipsy, either.

Nor do they need to know he didn’t even succeed in his goal of getting drunk.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Antok, he wants to get drunk from all of the crap he has to deal with! Well, I want to make it clear that the Voltron team (minus Coran since he has a different role in this story), Regris, Romelle, and Adam are friends and they make it their life goal to destroy peace in Cafe Marmora.
> 
> Thace is dramatic when needed, and it's a joy to write him having a carefree personality.
> 
> I have reasons for relating Adam to Kolivan, but that's for another fanfic plot bunny, and for later in the story!
> 
> Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

The bell to the door rings in the silence, causing him to raise his head and stare stonily at the man who entered. “Well, well, well,” Sendak drawls, walks closer to the counter and Thace only continues to stare. Damn this man and all his stupid ways of making sure he feels uncomfortable to the point he needs to call backup. “How are you, Thace?”

“I am going to go back inside, asshat,” Thace informs Sendak dryly, already backing towards the living room. Kolivan would know what to do with this guy, especially since they have a common history together. “And hopefully you’ll be gone by then. See you later.”

“Is that any way to treat your customers, Thace?” the man asks slyly, rests his head on the arm that’s on the counter, too. He only glares in response, crossing his arms. Gets caught off guard when Sendak leans in to grab his shirt collar.

He pulls him in closer, making Thace stumble as he slams his hands on the counter and feels Sendak’s breath near his ear. His face burns. _Holy shit_ , he thinks as he quickly punches Sendak’s stomach and steps a few feet away from the man. _This is why people wouldn’t date you, you fucking creep_.

“I can hear you,” Sendak wheezes, holds onto his stomach with a groan and- oh, he said it out loud. Did he care enough? No, not really. Then again, Thace doesn’t care much about a lot of things that include Sendak’s name in them.

Which is a multiple of things.

“I can see why Kolivan refused to date you,” he says honestly, ducking under the curtains and marches towards the said man. Said man looks up from decorating a cake to stare blankly at him, the bag of cream nearly falling from his hands. “What?”

Antok opens his mouth to say something, before Ulaz beats him to it, breezily saying, “Your face is red, Thace. Do you require a pack of ice? Me checking your temperature? Perhaps a needle-“

“Your ability to heal and conjure up random shit is not on my list of top priorities right now, Ulaz,” Thace tells the teacher immediately. He’s not willing to head down the road where Ulaz can be talking about medicine and doctors and needles for a _week_.

Ulaz gives him an offended look. “Rude.”

“But he’s right,” Antok points out, looks at Thace in concern. They are all motherhens, Thace decides in his mind as he crosses his arms and stares at all three of them. “Are you sick?”

“No, I just got my personal space invaded by the creep. What else did you think it was?”

“Your coffee maker,” Kolivan volunteers.

“... damn, you’re right.”

“So... what ‘creep’ had you coming back inside when you were manning the counter?” his leader continues in a flat tone, levelling him with a stare. How is it possible that this stare makes him feel like Kolivan’s staring straight into his soul? He decides not to think about that matter and focuses on the issue at hand instead.

“I don’t know what else to call him,” he admits, before internally cringing. “But I keep thinking of him as Kolivan’s ex-boyfriend? Except they’ve never dated and the guy’s like a fucking creep? Like, I know that he’s a creep-“

“I will handle it,” Antok interrupts, stands up abruptly before silently walking towards the curtains and disappears from behind it. Kolivan doesn’t say his disapproval; he only looks down and continues decorating the cake like there’s nothing wrong.

Ulaz bends his head and picks up a red pen, scribbling something down on his students’ papers while Thace stands in the middle of room awkwardly. There are reasons why he likes manning the counter most days, he doesn’t know what to say or do in situations like these.

Perhaps he should check on Antok and Sendak so Kolivan doesn’t get panic attacks from his crush doing something stupid. These two need to get together soon or he’s going to be cracking skulls. He slowly walks back the counter, ducking under the curtains to see Antok snarling something quietly to Sendak.

Said man only smirks and says something in return, and he watches Antok’s body stiffen before the man launches himself over the counter and at Sendak. “Oh my _god_ ,” he hears himself saying, stares at the wrestling and growling men. “You two are like _kids_. _Teenagers with hormones_. Teenagers with _crushes_. Should I continue on with the list?”

The only answer he gets are enraged snarls.

“I change my mind. I’m getting your boyfriend, Antok.” Thace slowly backs away, poking his head through the curtains to see Kolivan gently placing the cake into a box. Ulaz looks up at him before back down again. “Leader.”

A sigh. “What is it _now_?”

“Your boyfriend is fighting with the customer.”

Kolivan seems to accept that, wiping his hands on his apron before pushing past Thace to the counter. He follows him out, with his leader barking out in a sharp tone, “Antok, get off him. Now.”

The man raises his head to stare at his leader, before he obeys him, lifting himself up from Sendak and heads towards them. He can see Antok’s fists clenched and smeared in dark red, the stormy look in his eyes as the man takes Kolivan’s hand and drags him back into the living room.

Once they vanish behind the curtains, he turns to look back at Sendak, who’s groaning and lifting himself up. He seems to be in great pain, but by this point, Thace doesn’t give a _shit_.

“You owe them medical bills,” he tells the man flatly, trying very hard to ignore the red stains on the counter and Sendak’s bloody and bruised face. If anything, the man deserves them. “And seriously, stop pinning after Kolivan, he’s crushing on Antok _hard_.”

Sendak wrinkles his nose, winces in pain as he leans against the counter. “Why the fuck would I want to date my boss’ relative when I have my own idiot? That’s asking for a suicide mission, Thace, and you know it.”

He ignores that fact. “Then why the hell are you here?”

“I want to hire you and the Blades,” the man replies smoothly with a wince, gives him a smirk and slides him a picture. “To assassinate someone for me.”

Thace looks down at the picture of a wrinkled face, a bloodcurdling smirk, and line streaks of pale green marking the entire face. Those marks are familiar, especially back then in the war, when he and his three friends fought him. One of the commanders of the Druids; the most bloodthirsty of them all. He feels his lips curl into a snarl.

“Macidus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Kolivan is related to Sendak's boss. Macidus is going to wreak havoc!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Voltron, and this came up along with few other ideas for some Voltron fanfics. So, this will be randomly updated like my other fics, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> These are just small flashfics that'll hopefully lead to a bigger plot.


End file.
